Poe Dameron
e }} |genero = Masculino |altura = |peso = |cabelo = Marrom |olhos = Marrom |pele = Clara |cibernética = |hidecp = |era = |afiliação = *Nova RepúblicaBefore the Awakening **Frota estelar da Nova República ***Esquadrão Florete *ResistênciaAlvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia **Esquadrão Negro |mestres = |aprendizes = }} Poe Dameron foi um Humano que serviu como comandante tanto para a Nova República quanto para a Resistência e como um piloto aproximadamente trinta anos depois da Batalha de Endor. Como um líder na luta da Resistência contra a Primeira Ordem e um membro da Esquadrão Negra, ele pilotou seu caça customizado Negro Um sobre o indicativo de Líder Negro enquanto comandava a esquadrão de caças T-70 X-wing na companhia de seu fiel droide astromecânico, BB-8. Com o conflito emergente com a Primeira Ordem crescendo desesperadamente, Dameron foi enviado para encontrar Lor San Tekka em Jakku, que tinha parte de um mapa para localizar o irmão de Organa, o Mestre Jedi Luke Skywalker. Dameron confiou em colocar o mapa em seu droide astromecânico, BB-8, e foi capturado pela Primeira Ordem. Ele escapou com a ajuda de um stormtrooper desertor, FN-2187— o qual Dameron o apelidou de Finn —e retornou para a Base Resistência em D'Qar depois de cair um com Caça TIE roubado em Jakku. Ele ajudou Finn, Rey, Han Solo, e Chewbacca com suporte aéreo duranta a Batalha em Takodana, e ele posteriormente voou para a batalha para destruir a superarma conhecida como Base Starkiller. Durante a batalha, com a base já danificada Dameron deu o último tiro e destruiu a base adversária. Biografia Infância Nascido dois anos antes da Batalha de Endor, Poe Dameron era filho de Shara Bey e Kes Dameron, que tanto serviu a Aliança para Restauração da República na luta contra o Império Galáctico durante o Guerra Civil Galáctica.Star Wars: Império Despedaçado, Parte II Como uma criança, Dameron mal viu seus pais, devido a operações contínuas contra os Imperiais seguintes do Batalha de Endor,Star Wars: Império Despedaçado, Parte IV enquanto sua mãe trabalhava como piloto Rebelde para a Aliança Esquadrão Verde e seu pai era um membro da equipe Desbravadores,Star Wars: Império Despedaçado, Parte I assim foi deixado aos cuidados de sua avô materno. Seis meses depois da Batalha de Endor,Before the Awakening após os remanescentes imperiais apresentarem a Operação: Cinzas, os pais de Dameron deixaram o serviço Rebelde para se reunirem com ele, morar em Yavin 4 e construir uma casa-perto de onde eles plantaram um árvore sensível à Força, um presente do Cavaleiro Jedi Luke Skywalker. Quando Poe tinha seis anos,Star Wars: O Despertar da Força: O Dicionário Visual ele começou a aprender a voar usando um velho A-wing interceptor RZ-1 de sua mãe, que fazia parte do pacote de remuneração de sua mãe quando ela abandonou seus serviços à Rebelião. Ela levava Dameron em cima dele, e ele se sentava no colo, aprendendo a controlar a nave dela. A tragédia atingiu a família quando sua mãe inesperadamente morreu; na época, Dameron tinha apenas oito anos de idade. Nova República Eventualmente, Dameron virou um piloto e se juntou à Frota da Nova República. Ao entrar serviço com a Nova República, ele começou a aprender o verdadeiro alcance de heroísmo de sua mãe, e ele mesmo subiu na hierarquia, tornando-se um Comandante para o Nova República. Comando dado de Esquadrão Florete, um grupo de X-wings, Dameron também se reuniu com o esférico droide astromecânico BB-8, que viria para ajudá-lo durante seus vôos como Líder Florete. Seu esquadrão estava estacionado em Mirrin Prime na Base de Dados da República em Mirrin Prime|Base da República, com o major Lonno Deso, com quem ele costumava ter discussões sobre a Primeira Ordem, ciente da ameaça que representavam a margem de manobra e que foram dadas pela República. Na época, Dameron e seu esquadrão haviam sido mobilizados para patrulhar rotas comerciais no Setor Mirrin e proteger as naves da pirataria. O Yissira Zyde Depois de quatro semanas de inatividade, o Escâner de Dameron pegou um chamada de socorro a partir do Yissira Zyde. Uma vez BB-8 identificou a sua localização exata acima de Suraż 4, Dameron e seus companheiros Floretes- Kare Kun, Iolo Arana e Muran - fizarem um salto na Velocidade da luz, esperando encontrar o Zyde sob ataque de piratas. No entanto, eles encontraram o cargueiro cercado por oito caças TIE da Primeira Ordem, que procedeu a atacá-los. Dividindo-os em dois elementos, Dameron e Kun atacaram os caças, enquanto Arana e Muran rompiam os que estavam a atacar o '' Zyde . Durante o combate Dameron abateu cinco naves inimigas, e Kun abateu os outros três, e o esquadrão perdeu Muran. Depois, Dameron tentou convencer Desso a entrar em contato com a Resistência ou investigar o ataque, mas como o Comando da República tinha ordens para não tomar medidas contra a Primeira Ordem, o pedido de Dameron foi negado. Enviados em uma patrulha, mais uma vez, ele se separou de Kun e Arana para fazer uma missão de reconhecimento da trajetória do Hiperespaço do ''Zyde sozinho com o BB-8. Juntos, eles fizeram com que a OR-Kappa-2722, onde eles encontraram um ponto da Primeira Ordem e Dameron foi forçado a a engajar e evitar duas dezenas de caças TIE dúzia ao lado de BB- 8 enquanto ele localizou o Transportador de ID do Yissira Zyde a bordo de um dos Destróier Estelar. Quando eles estavam prontos para sair, Dameron fez uma "Levante L'ullo" e conseguiu fugir de volta para Mirrin Prime. Após seu retorno ao planeta, Dameron conheceu o major Caluan Ematt e foi então levado a entrar em uma sala de reuniões sozinho para se conhecer com a General Leia Organa e dizer-lhe tudo sobre o Yissira Zyde. Guerra Primeira Ordem-Resistência Após terminar a sua parte na briga na OR-Kappa-2722, Organa percebeu que Dameron lembrou de seu irmão, sendo apaixonado e dedicado a fazer o que era certo, bem como um piloto excelente, e ofereceu-lhe a oportunidade de se juntar à Resistência. Dameron imediatamente aceitou, assim como Kun e Arana. Mantendo a patente de comandante e agora no comando de seu próprio caça wing, Dameron foi transferido para o ''Eco of Esperança, e nos próximos meses, ele se esforçou no recrutamento para encontrar pilotos adicionais, missões de prospecção preliminar, reconhecimento de longo alcance, e em busca de sinais de movimento e posições da primeira ordem. Em seu serviço para a Resistência, que entra num conflito contra a Primeira Ordem, Dameron se tornou um dos agentes mais confiáveis de Organa, bem como um líder dos Corpos Estelares. Logo, ele ascendeu rapidamente através das patentes dos corpos por causa da escassez de pessoal e tinha ganhado o grau de comandante de ambos esquadrões vermelho e azul, voando sob o indicativo de chamada de líder negro, por ter pintado seu Caça T-70 X-wing Preto Um, na companhia de seu droide BB-8. Operação: Golpe de Sabre Eventualmente, Dameron foi recrutado por Organa para Operação: Sabre Strike para roubar o Computador do Hevurion Grace que continha dados do simpatizante da Primeira Ordem e senador Erudo Ro-Kiintor. Dameron, por sua vez, recrutou Kun e Arana e adquiriu três Z-95 Headhunters para a operação. Foi forçado a deixar BB-8 para trás, Dameron e sua equipe foram para o sistema Uvoss e aguardaram a nave de luxo pinnacle chegar. Quando ela chegou, Kun e Arana desarmaram e escoltaram a nave como o planejado, enquanto Dameron usava uma Roupa EVA a bordo do navio de Ro-Kiintor e reclamou-o para os Irving Boys para cobrir sua verdadeira lealdade, forçando o senador, o piloto e o servo ir para o pod de fuga. Dameron, em seguida, fez o cockpit da nave e trabalhou em reiniciar os motores quando aparecerem naves da Primeira Ordem. Apesar de envolver um fragata e Destróiers de duas estrelas, Dameron, Kun e Aranda conseguiram escapar e pousar suas respectivas naves a bordo do Eco da Esperança. A General Organa, em seguida, reuniu-se com Dameron e enviou C-3PO para obter tudo o que podia dos Computador de navegação. Na manhã seguinte Dameron confidenciou Organa que ele estava irritado e preocupado com sua situação, sua crença inabalável na República, mas também a falta de esperança que seus pais lhe dissera sobre antes durante a Era do Império. Organa, em seguida, resolveu encontrar Lor San Tekka, a quem a Primeira Ordem estava tentando localizar de acordo com as suas conclusões no Heurion Grace, e quem Organa acreditava ter uma pista para a localização do seu irmão. Jakku A pedido de Organa, Dameron e BB-8 foram para Tuanul em Jakku para recuperar um mapa para localização de Lor San Tekka de Skywalker, mas durante a reunião, stormtroopers sob o comando de Kylo Ren eles realizaram um ataque da aldeia. Alertado pelo BB-8 da sua chegada, Dameron e o droide tentaram fugir em seu Caça X-wing, mas um par de stormtroopers desativaram os motores. Sem alternativa, Dameron deu o mapa para BB-8 e ordenou o astromecânico fugir, enquanto ele ficou para trás para cobrir a fuga de BB-8. Depois de assistir o confronto entre Tekka e Ren, Dameron tentou dar um tiro em Ren, mas ele segurou o tiro do seu blaster no ar com a Força. Dameron foi posteriormente preso, enquanto o resto dos moradores foram abatidos.. Feito prisioneiro abordo do [[Destróier Estelar classe Resurgente|Destróier Resurgente]] Finalizer, Dameron resistiu as interrogações, até que Ren usou a força a seu favor, no qual eventualmente Dameron entregou BB-8. Deixado para trás por Ren, um stormtrooper renegado nomeado FN-2187 ajudou à Dameron escapar. Juntos, eles roubaram um Superioridade espacial de Caças TIE/po de uma hangar, com FN-2187 equipando as armas enquanto Dameron pilotava o caça, e conseguiu desativar os turbolasers do Finalizer. Após um desentendimento-enquanto FN-2187 queria fugir do sistema, Dameron tentou retornar para Jakku para recuperar BB-8 e o mapa-, e seu caça TIE foi abatido sobre as ordens de Hux, a explosão jogou Dameron para "fora". Aonde FN-2187, apelidado de "Finn", Dameron, ejetou do TIE pouco antes de ele caiu na superfície do planeta, Dameron recuperou a sua consciência apenas a tempo para deixar a aeronave mais ou menos intacta, e saiu da cabine antes que algo explodisse, deixando sua jaqueta para trás. Sofrendo de uma concussão e um breve período de perda de memória, ele afastou-se do acidente. Quando ele acordou depois de um desmaio, Dameron se viu sozinho e partiu para encontrar uma nave e entrar em contato com a Resistência, certo de que ele seria capaz de reunir-se com BB-8 com a sua ajuda. Durante sua jornada, ele encontrou um nativo Jakku, o Blarina Naka Iit, a quem Dameron conseguiu impressionar tanto com sua audácia e suas habilidades de pilotagem, de tal forma que ele concordou em colocar Dameron em uma nave na Cidade Blowback que iria levá-lo de volta para a Resistência.Star Wars: O Despertar da Força (romance) Takodana Seguindo a destruição do Sistema Hosnian, Dameron foi implantado para levar um esquadrão de caças da resistência X-Wing para recuar a Primeira Ordem do ataque Castelo de Maz Kanata em Takodana. Dameron, pilotando o Negro Um, mergulhou em um nível perigosamente baixo, atacando a nível baixo, e afastou os caças estacionados, aglomerados de soldados, e veículos de apoio, disparando várias vezes sem perder uma única explosão de energia. A batalha terminou prematuramente quando Ren ordenou que suas tropas recuar uma vez que ele havia capturado Rey, a catadora de lixo que tinha visto o mapa para a localização de Skywalker. Depois de voltar ao quartel-general da Resistência em D'Qar, Dameron se reuniu com BB-8 e Finn, que se ofereceu para devolver o casaco. Dameron recusou, afirmando que sua jaqueta ficava mais adequada em Finn. Posteriormente, o ex-soldado solicitou à ajuda de Dameron para resgatar sua amiga Rey, pedindo Dameron para levá-lo para falar com a General Organa. Juntos, eles foram para a sala de conferência, onde Finn revelou o que sabia da superarma da Primeira Ordem, a Base Starkiller. Depois de um voo de reconhecimento feito pelo capitão Temmin "Snap" Wexley, o comando Resistência fez os planos para atacar a base, atribuindo Dameron para liderar o ataque de caças ao oscilador térmico. Batalha da Base Starkiller Ao receber aviso de que a Millennium Falcon aterrizou na Base Starkiller, Organa deu uma ordem para enviar X-Wings. Dameron, na liderança, estava a bordo Negro Um e acompanhado pelo BB-8, mais uma vez, e partiu D'Qar ao longo de seus colegas pilotos. Uma vez que Finn, Han Solo e Chewbacca derrubaram o oscilado térmico do escudo, Dameron foi autorizado à atacar, e sua equipe saiu da velocidade da luz. Ordenando seus companheiros pilotos para acertar o alvo tantas vezes quanto possível, meso com tentativas, ele próprio deixou o seu X-wing perder seu completo conjunto de armamento, mas eles quase não danificaram o edifício antes de uma série de caças que foi enviada para destruir os esquadrões de X-Wings, bem como eles implantaram rastreadores. Personalidade e traços Filho de uma pilota rebelde e de um comando rebelde, Dameron cresceu ouvindo histórias de campanhas da Aliança e, enquanto a mãe lhe ensinava a voar, seu pai ensinou-lhe que quando alguém se comprometia a fazer algo, se comprometia em ir até o fim ou não fazê-lo. Graças a eles, Dameron desenvolveu um forte sentimento de compromisso e dever, mas teve problemas com a linha entre o seu compromisso com a Resistência e o compromisso com seus camaradas, dispostos a desobedecer uma ordem direta de sua superior, General Organa, para garantir que a Millenium Falcon deixasse com segurança a base de Starkiller antes de sua iminente destruição. Notado como um "mau mentiroso" por outros companheiros para a sua indignação, Dameron tinha uma natureza obstinada que muitas vezes o levava a problemas, e um semblante orgulhoso que, aqueles que não o conheciam, poderia confundir-se com a arrogância. Confiante em suas habilidades e em sua missão, ele às vezes exibia uma impaciência que surgiu apenas do desejo de cumprir a tarefa em questão. Enquanto ousava em seu apetite por risco e um pouco tolo, Leia Organa já notou que sua necessidade de fazer o que era certo e "talvez encontrar uma pequena aventura ao longo do caminho", juntamente com suas habilidades de pilotagem proeminentes, lembrava a ela de seu irmão, Luke Skywalker. Dameron considerava seus colegas pilotos Karé Kun, Jess Pava, L'ulo L'ampar e Temmin Wexley, e o técnico Oddy Muva como amigos íntimos em que ele poderia confiar. Poe também era aventureiro e disposto a arriscar o perigo, como quando entrou na Caverna da Crèche. Dameron tratava seus anfitriões com respeito. A preocupação de Dameron com o bem-estar dos outros levou-o a entregar-se ao Agente da Primeira Ordem Terex na tentativa de salvar o ovo da Crèche. Como comandante, Dameron era um líder justo que dava aos colegas do Esquadrão Negro um amplo espaço para improvisar. Poe considerava seu droide astromecânico BB-8 como um amigo íntimo que o ajudaria em combate e com quem ele pudesse confiar. Poe também foi magnânimo na vitória e permitiu que Terex e seus homens deixassem de seguir a Missão para Ovanis. Isso também foi temperado pela falta de vontade de Dameron para provocar a guerra entre a Primeira Ordem e a Resistência. Dameron e seus devotados companheiros do Esquadrão Negro à causa da Resistência levaram-nos a arriscar a vida e os membros em várias ocasiões, incluindo a Missão para Megalox Beta. Poe e seus camaradas conseguiram se dirigir para a fortaleza de Grakkus O Hutt, apesar de serem cruzados pelos guardas da prisão. Quando confrontado com a concorrência da Terex, Poe mostrou resiliência e engenhosidade como comandante. Ele conseguiu que BB-8 e os outros droides astromecânicos para baixar o escudo de gravidade da prisão de Megalox; eliminando a oposição da Terex e convencendo Grakkus a aceitar sua oferta de resgate. Depois de aprender, havia um espião dentro das fileiras da Resistência, Dameron encontrou-se incapaz de confiar em seus companheiros do Esquadrão Negro apesar de eles serem amigos. Poe também estava disposto a entrar em perigo em um esforço para recuperar informações para a Resistência. Durante uma Missão para Kaddak, Poe só foi salvo da captura pelos esforços do C-3PO. Enquanto Poe conseguiu trabalhar bem com droides como o BB-8 e o C-3PO, ele descobriu o comando droid "Nunzix" da série BX e irritante devido ao forte mecanismo de auto-preservação do droide. Poe ficava aborrecido de que o droide se recusasse a divulgar a informação em seus bancos de memória. Poe teve pouca paciência com Nunzix e expressou irritação com a falta de vontade do comandante droide para lutar; ignorando o fato de que o droide perdeu um dos braços dele. A irritação de Poe com Nunzix foi reforçada por sua suspeita de que a informação que a Nunzix estava carregando era uma armadilha feita por Terex. Devido a seus repetidos encontros em diversas missões, Dameron chegou a considerar Terex como um inimigo e culpou-o por semear desconfiança entre os pilotos do Esquadrão Negro. Poe estava determinada a erradicar o espião e, eventualmente, percebeu que o espião era Oddy Muva; que tinha sido chantageado por Terex para espionar a Resistência. Apesar de seu ódio por Terex, Dameron não procurou destruir o agente da Primeira Ordem e, em vez disso, entregou-o de volta aos seus superiores da Primeira Ordem. Enquanto Dameron sofreu a perda de um de seus pilotos L'ampar, ele se consolou no fato de que a frota de Terex havia sido destruída. Apesar de impetuoso, Dameron tinha um grande carisma e um respeito ilimitado pelos fundadores da Resistência, particularmente a Leia Organa. Os colegas pilotos de Dameron brincaram que, se a Resistência tivesse cartazes de recrutamento, Damon triplicaria seu número com sua bravura sozinho. Ao contrário de muitos pilotos de caças estelares, Dameron se deleitava em missões atmosféricas, subindo pelos céus e passando as superfícies dos planetas. Habilidades Confiante em suas habilidades de pilotagem, Dameron voava em naves espaciais desde os seis anos de idade e, aos 32 anos, tornou-se o mais ousado e hábil dos pilotos da Resistência. Ele era um piloto de X-wing decorado que podia voar qualquer coisa, conseguindo familiarizar-se com os controles de um lutador de TIE /sf em questão de minutos e sob pressão, bem como com um nave de luxo da classe Pinnacle. Durante a Batalha em Takodana, ele mostrou ser habilidoso o suficiente para disparar repetidamente sem perder uma única explosão de energia e destruir vários ativos de Primeira Ordem. Além de suas habilidades de pilotagem, Dameron era um capacitado soldado de infantaria. L'Ampar observou uma vez que Dameron confiava em seus subordinados para descobrir as coisas por conta própria em vez de dar-lhes ordens ruins, e via isso como a marca de um bom comandante. Dameron também era especialista em combate corpo a corpo que ele usou contra a Primeira Ordem e alguns criminosos em várias ocasiões. Em poucas ocasiões, Poe foi salvo da iminente derrota por seu infatigável e fiel companheiro droide BB-8. Poe também era conhecido por praticar combate desarmado durante seu tempo livre. Poe também poderia pilotar um cargueiro resgatado, que ele já usou em uma missão secreta. Um falante de Básico, Dameron também entendia Binário e, portanto, não precisava ler o discurso traduzido do BB-8 em um console para entender o que o astrodroide disse enquanto estava conectado ao seu caça. Nos bastidores Dameron deveria morrer, mas Abrams mudou de opinião depois de perceber que Isaac estava hesitante em aceitar o papel. Isaac contou isso depois que ele conheceu Abrams, "Ele logo escreveu de volta:" Não importa. Eu descobri. Você está em todo o filme agora". Eu estava como, 'Merda! Tudo bem, legal.' Digamos que foi nessa conversa que começamos a ver uma maneira de estar no filme valeria a pena seu tempo e do público ". Em 20 de março de 2015, Isaac revelou que ele aparecerá em Star Wars: Episódio VIII Os Últimos Jedi, também. A novelização do filme inclui uma seqüência adicional detalhando a fuga de Dameron do planeta Jakku. Quando perguntado sobre Ellen sobre "algum romance entre esses personagens" em O Despertar da Força, Isaac respondeu: "Eu acho que é um romance muito sutil que está acontecendo, você sabe que você olhou muito de perto, você deve ver algumas vezes para ver as pequenas sugestões, mas havia, pelo menos, eu estava brincando de romance ", para o qual John Boyega interveio" eu estava ". Isaac recusou-se a dizer com qual personagem ele interpretou Poe como tendo romance, embora "poderia ser um droide". Esses comentários, juntamente com a forma como Isaque mordia o lábio enquanto elogia Finn, provocou especulações de que Poe poderia ser um personagem LGBT. Aparições * *''A Leader Named Leia'' *''Star Wars: Rivals'' *''Shattered Empire 2'' *''Shattered Empire 3'' *''Shattered Empire 4'' *''Age of Resistance - Poe Dameron 1'' * *''Before the Awakening'' *''Poe and the Missing Ship'' *''Age of Resistance - Rose Tico 1'' * *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1'' *''Poe Dameron 1'' *''Poe Dameron 2'' *''Poe Dameron 3'' *''Poe Dameron 4'' *''Poe Dameron 5'' *''Poe Dameron 6'' *''Poe Dameron 7'' *''Poe Dameron 8'' *''Poe Dameron 9'' *''Poe Dameron 10'' *''Poe Dameron 11'' *''Poe Dameron 12'' *''Poe Dameron 13'' *''Poe Dameron 14'' *''Poe Dameron 15'' *''Poe Dameron 16'' *''Poe Dameron 17'' *''Poe Dameron 18'' *''Poe Dameron 19'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 2'' * *''Poe Dameron 20'' *''Poe Dameron 21'' *''Poe Dameron 22'' *''Poe Dameron 23'' *''Poe Dameron 24'' *''Poe Dameron 25'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''Rolling with BB-8!'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''Finn & the First Order'' *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Finn & Rey Escape!'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 1'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 4'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 5'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 6'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey'' * *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *''A Call for Heroes'' *''Captain Phasma 1'' *''Age of Resistance - Rey 1'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel'' *''The Last Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose and Finn's Secret Mission'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 6'' * *''Poe Dameron 26'' *''Poe Dameron 27'' *''Poe Dameron 28'' *''Poe Dameron 29'' *''Poe Dameron 30'' *''Poe Dameron 31'' *''Resistance Reborn'' *''Allegiance 1'' *''Allegiance 2'' *''Allegiance 3'' * *''Choose Your Destiny: A Finn & Poe Adventure'' *''Spark of the Resistance'' * * *''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker: A Junior Novel'' * *''A Resistência Renasce'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''LEGO Star Wars Movie Short'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' * *''Star Wars: Puzzle Droids'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' Fontes * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Expert Guide'' * *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' * * *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: Look and Find'' * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Star Wars: A-Wing Deluxe Book and 3D Wood Model'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: What is a Droid?'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Women of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Resistance: Meet the Pilots'' * * * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: New Edition'' * * *''Ultimate Star Wars, New Edition'' * *''Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi'' * *''Rebel Starfighters Owners' Workshop Manual'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e Referências Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Machos Categoria:Indivíduos da Nova República Categoria:Pilotos Categoria:Membros da Resistência